


3D Maneuver Gear

by DarkScales



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 3D Maneuver Gear, 3DMG, Complete, Gen, Pre-Series, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkScales/pseuds/DarkScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the titans first appeared.  Where did the original designer get the idea for the 3D Maneuver Gear anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3D Maneuver Gear

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a short little fic I came up with while reading Spider-Man fanfics. My take on how the 3DMG was first invented. Enjoy! And please tell me if the formatting or anything looks weird, because this is my first time posting something on AO3 and I'm still figuring out the site. Heh, I'm still used to fanfiction.net Doc Manager.

 

* * *

 

"And we're going to need some way for the soldiers to get around quickly, efficiently, and with enough height to reach up to even a 15m-class."

The designer, who had been taking notes on a piece of paper, looked up.  "Right, got it.  What else?"

"Not too bulky, with some place to store blades.  Knives and swords, not guns."

"Rather medieval, but sure," he muttered as he jotted down a few more words.  "Anything else?"

"For now, that's good enough."

"Alright, I'll get started on it right away."

* * *

"Jet pack, no, glider, no, motorcycles, no..."  The designer groaned.  "Argh!  This is impossible!  We just don't have the technology necessary-"

His eyes fell on a half-open cardboard box tucked away in the corner, gathering dust.  The cover of an old vintage comic book could be seen peeking out from under the flaps, a bold title proudly proclaiming "THE ADVENTURES OF SPIDER-MAN" in stylized red letters.  Underneath was a  drawing of the masked superhero swinging between several large buildings from two long cables of web.

The designer stared at it for a few seconds before his eyes widened as the metaphorical lightbulb blinked on over his head.  "I've got it!"

He pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and began scribbling out designs and working out calculations furiously, an excited gleam in his eye.  Slowly the framework of a new device began to take shape, and at the top was a rough title hastily written in messy scrawl- _3D Maneuver Gear._

* * *

"Okay."

The designer placed his hands on the table on either side of a large, rectangular object covered with a white cloth.  "After several years of hard work and many failures, _this_ is what I've come up with."  He pulled off the cloth with a dramatic flourish, and several of the board members looked at the unveiled object with curiosity.  

"What does it do?" one asked, scrutinizing the device.  The designer grinned.

"Well, that's what I'm here to tell you.  I like to call it 3D Maneuver Gear, and it works by using pressurized gas to propel the user into the air so they can swing between these two retractable cables..."

 


End file.
